Sweat Heaven
by shockinglyawesome
Summary: Ozzy and Leah finally had a son. His name: Osmosis Jones Jr. He wants to be exactly like his dad for Ozzy Sr. is the best cop in the body. But when Ozzy Jr. is 7 and his father goes undercover, 4 years later, so does Ozzy Jr. R&R! first Oz fic!
1. I Hate School

SWEAT HEAVEN

What would you do if your father was cop and mother was the mayor's assistant? They're always busy and you never even really see them. That's the case with Osmosis Jones Jr. Being named after his father, he wants to become a great cop like him, but with everyone always doubting you because you miss the target, it's hard. One day, Osmosis Sr. goes out and never returns, what happened? Well, you'll just have to find that out won't you?

_**Chapter 1- I hate school.**_

"Bye mom!" Junior said as he went out to catch the bus. His mother looked back and smiled.

"Don't cause any trouble alright?" Junior smiled back at her.

"I won't!" She came up to him and gave him a hug.

"Make sure to hit the target this time,"

"I know,"

"And don't hit anyone else by mistake."

"I know."

"And please don't get into any fights today." Junior rolled his eyes.

"Do you always have to give the same speech?" He asked pushing her away. She smiled.

"That's my job mister and don't you forget it." He rolled his eyes again and went out the door. "Junior!" He cringed at that name and looked back. She blew a kiss at him as everyone on his bus laughed at him. He stared at everyone and waved back at her.

"It's Ozzy mom! And leave me alone!" She always had to baby him. Times like this made him wish his father were there to stop her and 'treat him like a man' he would say. Although his mother would eventually win over his dad because 'she's a woman and you can't do anything about them', he would say. Ozzy chuckled at his own dad's words. He finally sat down beside a girl white blood cell named Rebecca. She was blue like him and had long white hair. She smiled at him.

"Ready to ace that cop training test today Oz?" She asked. He smiled back at her.

"You bet I am! Although, I already know I'm going to ace it, I'm Osmosis Jones Jr. What can I not do?"

"Hit a target." He frowned at her.

"Ok, so maybe I need a little practice on that, but I'm going to ace it today Becca, I promise you!" She smiled slightly.

"We'll see." Just then, they passed the police station, which was located in the lymph nodes. Ozzy smiled.

"That's where my dad works!" He yelled. Everyone looked out the window. One red blood cell rolled his eyes.

"We've seen it a million times before, it's not special." Roderick. He's the one who said that. No one liked him, he wasn't that smart and his family didn't really help protect Frank's body. "We're all going to die soon anyways, I mean, think about it. How old is Frank exactly? Probably a couple more years and he'll be gone like a bunch of old lights!" Everyone stared at him worried. Ozzy reassured them though.

"Aw, you're just trying to scare everybody here. Frank will be living for another 40 years." He said.

"What then? 40 years will pass, we'll all have children by then, maybe some grandchildren, but then we'll have to watch in horror as he dies and we all go down with him. Our poor little babies will scream and be hanging on to us as we all die!" Everyone was unusually quiet.

"Well, we all have to die sometime." Roderick held his head up high like he had won.

"See." Everyone looked straight forward as Ozzy turned to Becca.

"What do you think?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Well, we've all been taught that we wouldn't be here if it weren't for Frank himself, so we all have to go down with the one responsible for creating us." Ozzy got agitated and looked the other way.

"That's not fair! Any day he could kill over!"

"Unless the police do their job." Ozzy smiled. "I know you like that word, police."

"Absolutely love it." They finally arrived at school where they were dropped off. As soon as Ozzy put his things in his locker that sealed shut after throwing it in there, he heard over the intercom an announcement.

"All 6th grade Male White blood cells report to the Gym for the end of the year test." Ozzy was only 11, he got excited, he absolutely knew he would ace this test! He was blue and had white short hair like his dad. His mom would sometimes call him little Ozzy. Well, his name was just that, but he looked almost exactly like his dad! Funny thing was, although his mom couldn't fit through small cracks and turn into some sort of liquid like his dad, he could do that as well. He really was like a little Ozzy. He raced toward the gym with the other excited 6th grade boys. He got there to be assigned a certain spot to stand at. He rolled his eyes as he saw that he had to stand next to Lactose. Another boy white blood cell whose hair was shoulder length. He had failed the 4th and 5th grade. He was supposed to be in 8th grade. He was one of the most respected boys in his grade, and the most feared as well. He was the best 'cop kid'. He won the middle school competition to who's the best cop in the school? He automatically would win but Ozzy took a chance. He came in dead last. Only one person voted for him and that was Rebecca. Lacto never let Ozzy forget it either. He would continually make fun of him for that and say how better he was. Ozzy hated coming in last place since his father was 'the best cop in the body'. But his mother assured him that being last wasn't bad; it was just more of a reason to be number one. Lacto looked at him and grinned.

"You ready to fail?" He stuck his tongue out at him.

"No. I'm going to pass this and make it to the 7th grade. You should be worrying about failing since you did for the last two years." Lacto stared at him.

"I'm the best 'Cop Kid' in the school remember?" Ozzy rolled his eyes.

"Hard to forget."

"Yeah, you shouldn't either." He smirked at him.

"I'm going to practice a little bit, so would you please move your ego somewhere else? You're blocking the way!" Lacto stared at him.

"Better watch your mouth Junior." Ozzy stared at him.

"It's Ozzy! O-z-z-y! OZZY!"

"Whatever." Suddenly, the whistle was blown as the two gym teachers appeared. The girls' gym teacher was H2elga; she was a red blood cell with long light red hair. Although this program was for cells that would become cops, it was rumored that she tried to become a cop, but since she was a red blood cell, she had other duties to Frank's body. So, the closest she could become was a girl's gym teacher to teach them how to become policewomen. Of course, all the girls she taught were white blood cells. Then there was the boys' gym teacher who taught the guy white blood cells to be policemen. This was Drix. Junior over there of course knew Drix from his father. He would sometimes get agitated with Ozzy Jr. because he couldn't do certain things like his father, but he always accepted him. Ozzy knew he would ace this test just by having his dad's old partner being his teacher.

"Alright! The girls are on the other side of the gym over there boys, so don't try anything!" All the girls giggled as all the guys just rolled their eyes.

"The first part of this test will be a simple task." Drix said. "All you have to do is flip out your night sticks." He blew the whistle to signalize to go. All the males did as told. Ozzy tried to flick his out all the way but it wouldn't go. He kept trying before Drix got over there. He looked up trying to it out but was surprised to see Drix already there. Ozzy smiled slightly at him hoping he would let him off the hook. "Trouble Junior?" He cringed at that name.

"It's Ozzy, and it won't come out, it's stuck." Drix took it and flicked it as it came out. Ozzy was surprised at how he did that. "But it-"

"It's all in the wrist." He handed it back to Ozzy and went in front of every male again. Lacto smirked at him.

"What?"

"A simple task and you can't even do that. You would've been killed if this was a real situation."

"Well, it's not, it's just a test, and it was just a mistake." He hoped that it would be his last too.

"Now the second task is too hit the target." H2elga said. "These lovely girls here are going to shoot in the air a pretend germ and you boys are going to take your slime guns and hit it." Ozzy cringed at this, hitting a target was one of his least capable abilities. One by one a girl would step up and shoot a target in the air and all the boys would hit it dead on. Finally, it was Ozzy's turn. Rebecca came up to the step to shoot it.

"You can do it Oz!" She said encouraging him. She shot it up in the air. Ozzy followed it.

"Aim, aim, aim." He said to himself. He shot at it but missed. The slime ball fell and hit the girl gym teacher. She squealed and stared at him. "Wait! I can do it! Just let me try again!" The teacher agreed, so he tried, and tried, and tried. "Aim, aim, aim!" He said as he finally got the target dead on. He was surprised. "I got it! See! I told you I'd get it!" H2elga was agitated.

"Yes, and it only took you 41 TRIES!" She yelled. Ozzy looked around to see everyone tired of watching him. He slowly crept back to his spot.

"Nice." Lacto said sarcastically. Ozzy gave a fake smile at him.

"The 3rd task will be to hit a running target." She stared at Ozzy. "Hopefully this will go smoothly." Ozzy slumped down. "The girls will be running in protective gear as you shoot your slime guns at them." So, the girls started running as the boys started to shoot. Rebecca looked at Ozzy.

"Maybe I should just let you win this." She said. Ozzy was offended.

"You crazy? No way! Go on! Run, I'll get you!" She sighed and did. Ozzy aimed his gun at her and he knew it would be a dead hit. As soon as he shot it, Lactose stepped in front of it unaware it was there. He looked to his side and screamed as it hit him and he feel over in pain. He wasn't protected so it hurt. Ozzy quickly ran over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Get away from me!" He replied. He punched him.

"Ow! I'm just trying help!"

"You so did that on purpose!"

"I did not! I had a perfect aim on Becca until you stepped in front of me!"

"So it's my fault?" He said getting up about ready to throw another punch.

"That's enough you two!" Drix said coming over there.

"He shot me!"

"Not on purpose!" Ozzy retaliated.

"Mr. Drix, Ozzy is telling the truth!" Becca said. Drix looked at Ozzy then at Lacto.

"Be more careful Junior." He said. Ozzy gave up on the name. They were about to start the next task when Ozzy yelled out,

"Wait! I didn't get to hit her!" They all looked back. "I can do it!" He pointed his gun at her.

"Ozzy wait! I'm not protected anymore!" It was too late though. He shot his gun and it hit her dead on. She fell over in agonizing pain. "Ow! Ozzy you idiot!" She said getting up. He realized what he'd done and apologized.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Osmosis!" Drix yelled. He looked back. "Back to your spot." He said giving up. Ozzy slowly crept back over there, everyone staring him down like he was nothing.

"So low you have to shoot a girl?" Lacto asked in disgrace. Ozzy didn't say anything as he looked around knowing no one believed him.


	2. The 4th task

_**Chapter 2- the fourth task**_

"This last task is going to be one on one." Drix said. "Who wants to go first?" Lacto raised his hand high and Drix proudly selected him. No one would dare go up against him; he thought he had it made, except for one problem, Ozzy. He just couldn't give up. So, he raised his hand high as well. Lacto stared at him. Every one looked at him as if he were crazy to challenge him. Drix looked at him and sighed. "Alright Junior, come up here." Ozzy still cringed at the name but gave up and walked up to the battle station. They each had to put protection on so they wouldn't get hurt. "On my whistle, you'll go." Ozzy stared at Lacto as he stared back.

"You got guts Jones." He said.

"Thanks." He replied. "Although, since we're cells, it would be more likely to be mitochondria's." Lacto looked at him.

"Nerd." Drix blew the whistle as everyone started cheering for Lactose. Ozzy felt dread go down his body, what's the use of fighting when no one is there to cheer for you. But through all the screams for Lactose, Ozzy heard a girl screaming his name.

"Go Ozzy! Come on Ozzy!" Becca screamed through all the others. Ozzy smiled at her and got out his nightstick. Lacto smirked at him.

"Too bad you'll loose." He pulled out his nightstick and hit Ozzy in the stomach. Drix was counting the points. Each time the component would hit his other component, he would get a point. Lacto wouldn't show mercy either. Each time Ozzy would go down, he'd hit him somewhere else that was vulnerable. Finally Ozzy was on his hands and knees. Lacto came up to him and bent over to him. "Give up?"

"Never." Lacto looked at him and laughed.

"You're stupid, you're going to get beat and you won't give up?"

"I never give up."

"I guess that runs in the family?"

"What does that mean?" He said looking up at him.

"It means you're dad is stupid for the stunts he pulls."

"He gets the job done!"

"He could kill us all the way he does it!"

"Yeah, well he's a sure better cop then any of your parents." Lacto frowned at him.

"How long has it been since the last time you've seen your dad?" Ozzy stared at him. He mumbled something that nobody could quite catch. "Say again?"

"Four years." Lacto laughed at him.

"Four years? Why? Where is he Junior?" Ozzy stared at him.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't know!" He yelled.

"And why don't you?"

"He's undercover some where! It's not my fault he's trying to protect this body and your parents aren't!" Lacto stared at him. Everyone very well knew what trouble Lacto's parents had done. His father had stolen $100 just so he could buy a new TV. His mother had caused Frank to go into a farting rampage by sneaking into the Mayors office and getting into the conscious area telling him to eat 5 whole cans of beans, just because she thought it was funny. They each have served 5-10 years in cell prison. Lacto grabbed Ozzy's shirt and threw him down.

"Apologize."

"You expect me to do that? What about what you just said about my dad?" He smirked.

"Listen, your dad is either one of these two, 1) Sleeping around with other cells or 2), dead." Ozzy got mad and picked Lacto off the ground. Everyone was shocked.

"That's not true!" He said as he threw him down on the ground. He started to beat him to pulp. Even though they had protection, it wasn't meant for continues hitting. Ozzy threw punches and kicks, beat him with his nightstick, Lacto rolled up into a ball trying to protect his face.

"Alright! I give up! I give up!" Lacto said trying to get away from him. Ozzy wouldn't stop though, just kept pounding at him. Drix finally came over and split them apart. Ozzy still kept swinging though like he thought he was still pounding him.

"Junior! Junior!" Drix said shaking him. "Osmosis Jones Jr.!" He yelled. Finally Ozzy snapped out of it. He looked around to see everyone freaked out by what he had done. Lacto wiped his mouth and stared at him.

"You're going to get it Jones!" He yelled.

"Yeah? Bring it on!" He snapped back. They started yelling insults back at each other.

"That's enough!" Drix yelled. "Jones, my office! Intolerant, go with Miss. H2elga!" They did as told as Ozzy marched into the office. The door sealed shut behind them as Drix sat in his chair. He looked through some papers and straightened them. He put some glasses on and read the paper allowed. "Drix, I have written you this letter to ask of you to please watch after my son. He's a good boy; it's just that he might have a difficult time adjusting without me. If anything ever happened to him, I'd risk my cytoplasm to bring him back. Please watch after my son." He looked up at Ozzy who was looking at the ground. "Do you know who that was from?"

"It's kind of obvious that it's from my dad when he first left." Drix nodded.

"Junior, you're father is undercover to keep you and your mother safe." He turned around.

"I've heard this story a thousand times before! If that's all you wanted me for, then can I leave?" Drix looked at him.

"I didn't want to tell you this junior, but the principal has informed me that you've been causing a lot of trouble lately." Ozzy humphed. "She says that your grades are falling behind."

"And?"

"Junior, what's going on?" He rolled his eyes.

"What's not ever going on?" Drix looked at him.

"Junior, we're all very worried about you." He rolled his eyes again and turned to him.

"Listen Drix, I know that you used to be my dad's partner in all but just because my dad's not here right now doesn't mean you have to be like him!" He sat down in a chair. "What punishment is Lacto getting?"

"Nothing." He stared at him.

"What?"

"He didn't throw the first physical harm punch. I have to follow the schools laws Junior." Ozzy got agitated.

"For the millionth time it's OZZY! I'm not a baby and this isn't fair! He's not getting any punishment and he's a bully! I'm trying to grow up and be the best policeman there is! And I'm getting in trouble?" Drix looked down. "What? What's wrong now?" Drix sighed.

"You might have to be kicked out of the policemen program." Ozzy froze.

"What?"

"I just don't think you're getting anywhere."

"You can't kick me out!"

"I'm sorry Jones but you have a grade of 10 in this program."

"And the highest you can get is what?"

"100!" Ozzy froze again.

"Please Drix! You can't give me the boot! I beg of you! Please!" Drix sighed again.

"I don't know Junior, you're asking a lot from me to bend the laws."

"It's always laws with you! You can't ever break them just a little?" Drix stared at him.

"No." Drix sighed and looked at Ozzy. Just then, a fax came in and Drix grabbed it. He shook his head and looked at Ozzy.

"What now?"

"Junior-"

"OZZY!"

"Alright, Ozzy, the principal just said that if you do one more thing to jeopardize this school's reputation then you're just going to be expelled, forever." Ozzy stood there not making a move.

"Ex-expelled?" He asked stuttering. Drix nodded. Ozzy turned and slowly sat down in a chair. "I can't believe this. I'm going to get expelled?"

"Only if you make another dangerous move." Ozzy turned his head away. He was absolutely dumbfounded. What did ever do to get this treatment?

"But-"

"No Buts Osmosis, you get what you get, just control yourself, it won't be that hard. Why, your father-" Ozzy looked at him. "Your father could always keep himself on the down low when needed." Ozzy frowned at him.

"So you're saying that I'm a disgrace to my dad?"

"I never said that Osmosis."

"Ozzy for the last time! You can't even name me right! Junior, Osmosis, is it really that hard to say Ozzy?" Ozzy stared at him jumping out of his chair. Drix looked at him as to sit down. Ozzy did sit down.

"Maybe it's because your fathers nickname was Ozzy. And I can't bring myself to call you that." He looked at him.

"Why not?" Drix looked down.

"Because you're not like your father." Ozzy was heartbroken. He knew he wasn't like his father, not exactly, but he tried his best to be like him. And he couldn't bring himself to even pass a dumb nightstick test. "You know what always helped me to get out of sad situations?" Ozzy looked at him.

"What?"

"Talking about it." Drix smiled at him. "Tell me, what exactly happened that day your father went away? That day four years ago." Ozzy looked at him and sighed.

"It was just a regular day when I was 7."


	3. 4 years ago

_**Chapter 3- 4 years ago**_

4 YEARS AGO…YEAR 2009

"Daddy!" Junior said excitedly as his father picked him off the ground.

"There's my little boy!" Ozzy Sr. looked at his wife and smiled. "He sure is excited."

"Daddy today is my birthday!" Ozzy stared at him.

"Of course it is son!" Jr. made a big grin. "That's why we're taking you to Ricky's Pizza!" Jr. was surprised at first then hugged his father.

"Oh thank you Daddy, thank you!" Ozzy stared into his beloved only son's eyes as they glistened. He smiled softly and held him.

"Your welcome Junior." Jr. did not flinch at the name at all.

Once they finally got to the place, they ordered and sat down near the window. Jr. rocked his legs around not being able to fully touch the ground beneath him. Ozzy's wife sat in front of them and saw that Ozzy had his gun attached to his waist. She huffed at this and stared at him.

"Why must you bring a gun to a family place?" She asked. Ozzy stopped and looked down at it. He shrugged.

"You never know what will happen." She crossed her arms.

"Be realistic, you really think someone is going to try and break in here and steal this junky ol' place?" Just then, a scream was heard as a germ held up a gun and pointed it at the clerk demanding the cell money.

"Yes." He pulled his gun out and pointed it at him. "You should give up right now, there is no place to go." The germ turned around. He put his hands up. "That's more like it." Jr. was excited.

"Wow! Dad you kicked that guys butt didn't you?" Ozzy turned to him.

"I suppose so." The germ saw his opportunity and his second set of arms appeared and they shot out a dewiness of slop at Ozzy and his wife. It covered them up and pushed them down on the ground. Jr. froze and looked back up to the germ. The germ grabbed the bag of money and started to run out the door. Jr. watched the whole scene. His father started to struggle to get free. Jr. clutched his fists.

"Stop rights their bad man!" He yelled. The germ turned to him. "I'm ready to fight you!" The germ laughed at him.

"You crazy kid!" Jr. charged at him and bit him.

"Yarg!"

"OW!" The germ pushed him off but he kept coming back.

"JR.!" Ozzy yelled. The germ saw how much he meant to Ozzy and grinned.

"You'll never be able to catch me Jr.!" He ran out the door.

"I'll get him dad!" Jr. replied.

"Jr. no!" Ozzy tried to yell, but it was too late. Jr. ran after the man. The germ turned a corner and he followed. The corner ended up leading into a dark ally. He looked around but saw nothing.

"Where'd he go?" He asked himself. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed him from behind. "Hey!" They covered his mouth as the police arrived in that corner. They put the gun up to his head.

"Talk and you die." Jr. hushed at this and looked around. He couldn't just let this dude take advantage of him. He suddenly bit down on the germs hand as he screamed. He let Jr. go as he ran toward the police.

"There! Over there!" The cops followed his direction. Ozzy ran up to Jr. when suddenly shots rang out. Everyone ducked. Jr. let out a shrill scream as he grabbed his leg in pain. The germ got free as he ran away from the scene.

"JUNIOR!" Ozzy yelled. He ran to his son while Jr. let out cries of pain. "Where does it hurt son?" He asked panicking.

"My leg! Daddy help me!" Ozzy picked up his son and ran to his car. He sped off toward the hospital while his son cried more and he even let tears slip from his eyes.

"Don't worry boy, you're going to be alright." Jr. cried more. "You will, I promise!" They arrived at the hospital as they rushed to aid the child in pain.

After a while of waiting, it was two hours before Jr. was out of the OR. Ozzy and Leah ran up to the doctor as he came out with the results of how he would be. They held each other. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Well, he'll have a heck of a scar, but he's going to be just fine." They let out a big sigh of relief. Leah hung onto Ozzy. He nodded at the doctor.

"Thank you Doctor. Can we see him now?" He nodded. They entered the room to see Jr. looking around and watching TV. He saw his parents and smiled.

"Hey mommy and daddy! How'd I do daddy? Did we stop him?" He asked excitedly. Ozzy's smile faded.

"Well, we got to go get him again. He got away." Jr. frowned. "But you did an amazing job. I bet you'll be the best cop in town when you're older! Did you see the way you moved! Boy oh boy! Those were some good maneuvers!" Jr. smiled and laughed.

"You really think so?"

"I know so! If you're brave enough to sacrifice your leg, you'll be amazing!" Jr. smiled widely at him.

"Just like you daddy!" Ozzy grinned. A knock on the door way was heard. Ozzy turned to see the captain signalizing him to come out of the room. He smiled at Jr.

"I'll be right back." He looked at Leah. "Take care of him." She put her hands on her hips.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" She asked. They smiled. Ozzy left the room and looked at the captain.

"What is it cap?" The captain looked around.

"We need you to go under cover." He said. Ozzy was surprised.

"For what?"

"This germ hurt a kid Osmosis, YOUR kid Jones. He's nuts, he'll kill anyone, or anything in his path. We need you to go undercover and befriend this man. Lead us to him." Ozzy looked into Junior's room. He turned back to the captain.

"How long will this take?" He shrugged.

"However long it takes you to be friends with him."

"Come on Cap! I got a kid and wife! That could take years! I just can't leave them like that! They need me!"

"The city needs you Jones!" Ozzy looked away.

"I just can't take this job."

"And why exactly not?"

"My kid! He's got an injured leg for crying out loud! He needs me now more then ever!"

"As I recall, your kid is what got you here in the first place now isn't it?" Ozzy stared at him. "Which will it be Osmosis? Two cells, or a body full of them?" Ozzy stared into Junior's room again. "I'll let you think about it for a minute, but we need you out there ASAP." Jr. stared outside at his dad whom was facing the captain. As the captain left the doorway, Ozzy slumped against it. He came back into the room and looked at Leah. She got up and walked to him.

"You can't take that job." She said.

"I have to."

"Ozzy." She put her hand on his cheek. Ozzy grabbed it and put it down.

"I love you and Jr. both so much, I don't want to leave you all, especially not in these circumstances but the job calls." He let a tear escape him.

"I understand." Ozzy stared at her then glanced at Jr.

"The question is: Will he?" Leah kissed him and looked at Jr.

"He will, I promise." Ozzy smiled at her as he walked toward his son.

"Hey Junior."

"Daddy, where are you gona go?" Ozzy stared at him then sat next to him.

"Daddy's gona have to go somewhere for a long time."

"Why?" Ozzy shed a tear but quickly wiped it away. He kissed him on the fore head.

"Just to catch some bad guys."

"Can I come?"

"No, not this time Osmosis." Jr. was surprised he called him by that name. Ozzy kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." Leah shedded a few tears and covered her mouth. Ozzy turned toward the door and walked away. The scene faded back to present day.

PRESENT DAY…YEAR 2013

"It was all my fault." Drix stacked a few papers and sighed.

"It was not." He replied. Ozzy Jr. turned to him.

"If I had caught the guy he wouldn't still be out there! I haven't seen my own dad in 4 years! It's all my fault." The bell ran signalizing it was time for lunch.

"Time for lunch, eat something. You'll feel better." Ozzy left the room as Drix read the new fax note over and over again. Ozzy entered the lunchroom to find Rebecca standing there waiting for him.

"Finally! Gosh, where you telling him your life story?" She asked him.

"Sort of." They were quiet. Suddenly, Lacto came up behind them and tapped Ozzy on his shoulder. He turned to see them and frowned. "Look, get over it."

"Shut up! No one humiliates me like that!" He replied. Ozzy looked around.

"I can't fight you, so I'm just going to have to ignore you."

"Smart thing to do sense you like girls to fight your battles. Isn't that right toots?" He squeezed Becca's cheek.

"Leave her out of this!"

"OH! There we go!" He turned to her. "How about me and you go on a date?"

"In your dreams jerk!" She replied. He shrugged.

"Fine with me, my family might be screwed up a little, but at least I still have both parents!" Becca looked the other way as Ozzy clinched his fists.


End file.
